Connection across worlds
by toadboss
Summary: Dipper and Hilda, two very curious souls existing worlds apart but what happens when two worlds begin to connect. Pretty short and cryptic I know.


So after a long day this thought gets stuck in my head at 2 in the morning when I have been up since 7 the previous day and am now trying to sleep.

So

Watched Hilda over the weekend, great show and as the fan art I have looked at has shown I am not the only one that can't help but think of gravity falls.

I was writing my main story but I can't get this idea out of my head so here it goes.

Chapter 1 A JOURNAL SHARED.

It was late into the night as Dipper Pines sat upon the wooden crate he used for a chair. He was bent over his desk, chewing on the eraser of his pencil as he once again went over the journal he had found earlier that day.

It had consumed his thoughts from the moment he had laid his eyes on it, the incredible experience he had shared with his twin that same day had only reinforced his resolve to learn the secrets it held.

As he read by the light of the lantern, which he had recovered from the yard after Mabel had grappling hooked it out the window at his request, he glanced over at said sister.

She slept peacefully, only the occasional toss or turn gaining his attention as he tried not to wake her.

He was amazed she could sleep after the discoveries they had experienced just hours earlier, though they had gone to bed at the same time he had been unable to quiet his thoughts and ended up retrieving the lantern.

Dipper looked back to the book on his desk, turned to the entry on gnomes, he imagined what the author thought as he wrote it. Had he known that they could work in unison? Would he have thought of using a leaf blower?

Dipper looked at where he had written in the space left for an unknown weakness.

Suddenly he felt unsatisfied, at first he didn't know why but he soon realized what it was.

He was filling in a blank.

A blank in another person's journal.

The idea that he could complete what the Author had started had filled him with pride at first but now he felt like a child coloring in the lines.

Dipper chewed even harder in thought, wondering what he could do, then as he looked up he saw the pile of books he had brought from home.

Among them was another journal.

This one was old as well but unused, a brown leather bound book with a latch and key. His father had tossed it to him as he and Mabel left, while saying something about writing down his thoughts.

"This is the day my life changed forever, there's no going back now. That means I need a new journal", Dipper said quietly to himself as he reached for the journal.

############

It was late into the night as Hilda sat on her chair, bent over her desk as she looked over her journal.

It was her first night in the city and though she did feel some excitement at the new environment she couldn't help feeling homesick for the forest.

So she sat looking over her entries, reminiscing at her adventures as she wonders if she will ever get to go back.

As she turned the pages, Hilda glanced over at Twig. Her dear friend was sleeping on her bed, only the occasional twitch showing that he was dreaming.

Hilda was surprised he could sleep so peacefully in the city, it seemed to be filled with strange noises to her.

When she looked back Hilda realized she was on the last sketch she had made of the troll.

She turned the pages, going past her encounter with the midnight giant, and ending on a blank page.

Grabbing a pencil Hilda was about to write about her ride with a Thunderbird over the parade, but stopped just before the tip touched the paper.

Hilda pouted in dismay, it didn't seem right to her that her forest journal would now be filled with her experiences in the city.

It felt like she was putting the wilderness behind her.

As she was lost in thought Hilda looked up and saw the pile of books she had placed there, among them was another journal.

This one was old but unused, a brown leather bound book with a latch and a key. Her mother had found it among some old boxes in the wreckage of her previous home, Hilda remembered her mother tossing it to her while saying she should have it.

"This is the day my life changed forever, there's no going back now. That means I need a new journal" Hilda said quietly to herself as she reached for the journal.

########

For a moment, just a tiny little moment, two people worlds apart moved in perfect harmony.

Two small hands reached for two identical books, the books were opened, the pencils raised.

( Today my life changed) the same words written at the same time connected two worlds.

#####

Dipper and Hilda each stared in shock at the book before them.

In front of Dipper was written,

(Today my life changed) his words but after the last word what he wrote became faded. It was like the words had bled through the page, while new words had appeared over them.

(Today my life changed, me and mom have moved into the city)

Dipper dropped his pencil in surprise as he looked around in fear.

[ is there a ghost here?] Was the first thought he had.

Hilda was going through very similar emotions as she stared at the page before her.

Like Dipper her words had also faded while new words had appeared over them but unlike Dipper her's read.

(Today my life changed, Mabel and I have moved to Gravity falls)

Hilda looked over her desk carefully,[is some elf messing with me] was her first thought.

The two children backed away, hesitant to go near the books at first, both wanting to wake another person to confirm what they had seen happen.

For most this would have been a possible end, perhaps the books would have been tossed away or even destroyed by their unnerved owners. However for these two curiosity was an overpowering emotion neither ever wanted to deny.

Hilda moved first, her experience with the odd making her more bold.

The first step was obvious.

(Hello?) She wrote.

For Dipper that was all that was needed, he dove for another pencil in a rush to respond.

(Hi!) He writes back.


End file.
